Protective eyewear has many uses. For example, athletes often wear protective eyewear while participating in sports. Doctors, dentists, and their assistants often wear protective eyewear while performing medical or dental procedures. Many industrial personnel also wear protective eyewear to guard the eyes and face from flying debris. And recreational swimmers wear protective eyewear to help keep water out of the eyes.
Protective eyewear is currently available in various styles that generally include at least one or more lenses for the wearer to see through, and a frame to hold the lens or lenses in place. Many methods of attaching the lens or lenses to the frame exist, some methods having certain advantages over others. The lenses, however, are preformed into their ultimate shape, and are usually fixed to the frame. Lenses that are detachable from the frame are generally not very secure when in place, and may be difficult to re-attach or replace once they have been removed from the frame.